Kwazii’s Black and White Vision
'Kwazii’s Black and White Vision '''is the 55th and last episode of Season 25. Summary On a visit to Princess Ivy's island, Kwazii must learn to put his doubts aside when he goes with Sofia to her (Princess Ivy) kingdom to find Wake Upsy Daisies for the sea animals who have the Deep Sleeps, and also encounter with some former foes. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii who is wide awake and is swimming out to Dolphin Shores, where his baby dolphin friend, Little Matey, is waiting for him, but just when he arrives, Kwazii finds all the dolphins floating on the surface of the water and it looks like they are sleeping in the middle of the day, which is strange, but then he discovers that the dolphins aren’t the only ones asleep when he sees the seagulls and crabs in the same sleeping state too! Just then, Little Matey appears and he had a worried expression on his face when he asked Kwazii in his baby dolphin language what was going on and why his dolphin friends and family are sleeping. Kwazii shrugs and replies that he doesn't know just when he heard Sofia's voice behind him as he turned to see her and ask her the same question Little Matey asked him. Luckily, Sofia knows what's going on as she explains that the dolphins and the seagulls have a case of the Deep Sleeps, which is a case that can make animals fall asleep for so long. When Kwazii asks how long the animals will sleep, Sofia shakes her head, showing that no one knows, but what she does know is that the only cure for the Deep Sleeps are some special flowers called Wake Upsy Daisies, and fortunately, they can only be found in Princess Ivy's island, which she now calls her kingdom. When Kwazii heard Sofia mention Princess Ivy, he growls if they have to go there and see her as Sofia says yes and that he and Miss Nettle are their only hope into saving the animals from the Deep Sleeps. Kwazii growled again and says to Sofia to not tell her if they have to go see her after all the bad things she'd done in the past as with a sigh, Sofia pats Kwazii on the shoulder and promises to him that both Miss Nettle and Princess Ivy have changed because one, she and Olaf have helped Miss Nettle change by getting her to get back the Snowdrops from the royal gardener of Freezenburg, and two, Sofia helped Princess Ivy change by helping her realize her true colors when her pet skunk, Roma, got the Deep Sleeps too, then mentions that they've become great friends too. However, Kwazii doubts that both Princess Ivy and Miss Nettle have changed and thinks that they might be acting like they've changed before deciding that he shouldn't come if Sofia is going to that colorless and gloomy island. Sofia agrees that Kwazii doesn't like both those former villainesses so much, but she begs him to come because if he doesn't, all the animals around Disney Junior Island and possibly other worlds will have the Deep Sleeps too. At first, Kwazii hesitates, but after glancing at Little Matey and then back to Sofia, he lets out a deep sigh and smiles at the princess as he means that he'll come and he's only doing it for Sofia and the animals. But if they go to the island, Kwazii asks Sofia if they won't see Princess Ivy or Miss Nettle or both if they're there as Sofia nods and promises that they won't bump into them, because they'll only be at the island for the Wake Upsy Daisies. Little Matey wishes them good luck and Kwazii turns to the baby dolphin with a smile and a thanks. After he readies his teleporting power, Kwazii and Sofia teleport to Princess Ivy's island, but when they were gone, Little Matey falls into the Deep Sleeps too! Later, Sofia and Kwazii have finally arrived in the island just as looking at all the black and white colors on everything made Kwazii shudder, but he knew that he had no time to look around as he and the princess are here for the Wake Upsy Daisies, and Sofia leads him to where the Wake Upsy Daisies are. As they arrived, they found so many magic butterflies just when Kwazii recognized them as Princess Ivy's butterflies and before he can do something to stop them, Sofia stops him first and points her finger to show him what the butterflies were doing. They were changing colors and pollinating the flowers, which were the Wake Upsy Daisies Sofia told Kwazii about, then just as Kwazii ran over to pick some before Sofia could stop him, the butterflies scattered and someone shouts at him that he's scaring the butterflies. Just then, Princess Ivy and Miss Nettle appeared and Kwazii jumps up to shout at them to get back as he prepares to use his Snow Power, his Rainbow Magic, and finally the Magic Butterflies to blast at them, but Sofia protects them and takes the hit as she crashes into a tree and gets covered in a pile of rainbow colored snow and butterflies encircled around her head. While Princess Ivy and Miss Nettle went to help Sofia out, Kwazii said “oops” in an embarrassed tone and casts the snow and butterflies away. After Sofia was out, she thanks them and Miss Nettle says that she’s welcome then Princess Ivy asks the princess what brings her back to the island as Sofia explains about the sea animals having the Deep Sleeps and she and Kwazii need the Wake Upsy Daisies to cure them. Princess Ivy nods and says to Sofia to not worry, for that she and Miss Nettle will help, but Kwazii sarcastically insists that he and the princess can pick the flowers on their own, just as Sofia prompts him that one help from Miss Nettle and Princess Ivy wouldn’t hurt. With a grunt, Kwazii decides that maybe his friend is right as he lets the two help them pick every Wake Upsy Daisy, as long as they don’t have any tricks up their sleeves, which both Princess Ivy and Miss Nettle promise him that they won’t do anything, but just stay as far away from him. The four got to work on picking the Wake Upsy Daisies while Ivy’s butterflies kept on pollinating the flowers to grow more. Two hours later, Sofia and Kwazii had handfuls of Wake Upsy Daisies as the princess thanks both Princess Ivy and Miss Nettle for all their help while Kwazii scowls at them, although he had to admit that they didn’t do bad at all, but he was still suspicious towards them, Sofia could tell. But just before the duo could teleport back home, a black bird swoops by and swipes the flowers out of Sofia's hands and Kwazii’s paws, then flew off! When Miss Nettle caught sight of that bird, she gasped as she recognized it as Maleficent’s raven, Diablo! So that means Maleficent wants to steal the Wake Upsy Daisies, but what does she needs them for? Sofia guesses that maybe she wants to help cure the animals from their Deep Sleeps, but knowing Maleficent, Kwazii thinks that she doesn’t want any animals to wake up. Then, he proclaims that they need to get those Wake Upsy Daisies back before all the animals have the Deep Sleeps. Princess Ivy and Miss Nettle volunteer to help, but Kwazii snaps at them that they help by not coming along. Sofia looks down at Kwazii with a slight scowl, and assures him that they can help get the Wake Upsy Daisies back, but Kwazii suggests angrily that they can get them back without his help, as he crosses his arms and walks away to hide in the shade of a nearby tree. With a sigh, Sofia walks to Kwazii and tells him that she, Princess Ivy, and Miss Nettle need him for this mission. She knows that he doesn’t like them after what they’ve done in the past, but those days are over and she needs him to help get the Wake Upsy Daisies back and save the animals from the Deep Sleeps. After Sofia pleaded Kwazii again, Kwazii looks over Sofia to glare at Princess Ivy and Miss Nettle then look back at Sofia, until finally with a heavy sigh, he replies harshly that he’ll come, but only if Princess Ivy nor Miss Nettle will not make any trouble. Both Princess Ivy and Miss Nettle promise Kwazii that they’ll not and never will make any trouble, and tell him that he won’t regret this. Later, the four followed Diablo's trail of black feathers thanks to Kwazii who spotted a trail with his super sight. Then, when the trail of feathers stopped, he caught the smell of the Wake Upsy Daisies with his super smell and continues leading the princesses and the fairy. Although, Miss Nettle was having a funny feeling but Kwazii doubts it as he kept leading the way, even though Sofia suggests that maybe Miss Nettle might be right, just when they arrived at a river with rough waters. When Sofia asks how they'll get across, Miss Nettle has an idea on making strong lily pads they can cross on with her flower magic, but Kwazii tells her curtly to stand back and that he's got this with his water magic, because he can move that running water and make a dry path. Then outstretching his arms and holding out his paws, Kwazii worked his magic to manipulate the water and make a clear path as he prompts Sofia to go first, although she was unsure about the running strong water as she steps onto the wet soil of the river. Suddenly, she slips and before either Kwazii, Princess Ivy, and Miss Nettle could help her, Kwazii accidentally shuts off his water magic and the river’s water collided together, getting Sofia all soaked just as the river was taking her away, and her friends had to follow her to save her. Miss Nettle tries to fly over to grab the princess, but Kwazii, with his Aqua Wings, pushed her (Miss Nettle) aside and snaps at her that he's got this as he flies over to save Sofia, but even he couldn't save her, so Princess Ivy took over as she caught up to Sofia and grabbed her by the hand, then pulled her out of the river. Sofia let out a heavy breath and thanked Princess Ivy for the quick save just as Kwazii and Miss Nettle caught up, and Kwazii glared at Princess Ivy then snapped that he could’ve saved Sofia if she didn’t get in his way. Just before Princess Ivy could snap at Kwazii, Sofia interrupts and says that they should keep following Diablo and get those Wake Upsy Daisies back from Maleficent. Kwazii rolled his eyes and growls "Fine!", while Sofia sighs as the four resumed their rescue to get the Wake Upsy Daisies back. Ahead of the path was a bear trying to climb up a tree with giant acorns, much to Kwazii curiosity as Sofia noticed that he was wondering what that bear was doing and explains to him that the bear named Gruff is trying to get some acorn-shaped fruit called Cake Fruit, which Kwazii finds very delicious, but he can only focus on the Wake Upsy-Daisies just as his stomach growled from hunger. Reaching up with his stretchy power, Kwazii picked pawfuls of Cake Fruit and hands one to Gruff, then to Sofia, and took a bite out of his own just to find it very delicious and tasting like cake, then he heard a throat clear as he turned to Princess Ivy and Miss Nettle, who want some Cake Fruit of their own too. Seeing Sofia’s expression, Kwazii groans and hands some to the two former villains who caught them and took a bite. Now that they’ve had their fill, they can go back on track, but not before Kwazii decides to take some more Cake Fruit in case they get hungry again. The four then said goodbye to Gruff and resumed their journey, where Miss Nettle pointed up and saw Diablo flying to the other right of the island, meaning that they should go that way, but Kwazii sees Diablo in the left direction and says that they should follow him that way as he points his paw to the different path. Just then, Sofia realizes that the two are seeing an illusion made by Maleficent, meaning that she's trying to trick them, and she sees the real Diablo, flying in the middle path. Before Kwazii, Princess Ivy, and Miss Nettle could argue, Sofia interrupts by telling them that Diablo is heading in the middle direction and pointing her finger at the real Diablo. Princess Ivy sends her butterflies to chase after him, but Kwazii pushes her aside and summons a flock of water doves to overpower the black and white butteries and try to push them out of the air, but their fighting gave Diablo some time to escape as Sofia shouts at Kwazii and Princess Ivy to get their butterflies and water doves to stop fighting for that they need to keep following Diablo before he gets away as the four moved on and followed Diablo without getting lost in the darkness and then suddenly falling into an unknown trap. Powers that Kwazii uses * Teleporting Power * Snow Power * Rainbow Magic * Magic Butterflies * Aqua Wings * Super Sight * Super Smell * Magic Vines * Flower Power * Super Sight * Super Smell * Aerokinesis * Pyrokinesis * Hydrokinesis * Stretchy Power * Water Dove Villain Motives * Maleficent: To steal the Wake Upsy Daisies Characters * Kwazii Cat * Sofia * Miss Nettle * Princess Ivy * Aroma * Maleficent * Diablo * Little Matey Trivia * This episode is marked as the season finale. * '''Moral: '''Put your doubts aside when you’re visiting with a former enemy or two. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 25 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season Finales Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Sofia images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Octonauts images Category:Season 25 images Category:Episodes with images Category:Group images Category:Princess Ivy images Category:Miss Nettle images Category:Episodes focusing on Maleficent Category:Episodes with villains